


Peaking In

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Sometimes doing the wrong thing doesn't feel so wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> This work was originally posted to livejournal in 2013 as a birthday gift for Gamma Orionis. It was my first femmeslash fic and my first smut fic.

Hermione’s thoughts kept wandering back to that sweet summer summer afternoon. As wrong as she knew those moments to have been, they had felt oh so right.

The Burrow had been practically empty that day. Everyone was busy preparing for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Even Ron and Harry were outside helping Mr.Weasley pitch the giant tent. In the middle of all the preparations and the excitement, nobody paid much attention to Hermione. On that day that Hermione found herself alone with Ginny.

Walking back from the kitchen, Hermione froze mid-step in front of Ginny’s bedroom. The door was ajar, and Hermione could easily see inside the room. There, beside her bed, stood a naked Ginny. Hermione had never told anyone that she found girls to be quite lovely. And Ginny was a definitely a lovely girl. Like all seekers, she was slim and with few curves. What she lacked in hips, she made up with the size of her breasts. They were delightfully plump and covered with freckles. With her hair tied back, Ginny’s breasts were on display for Hermione.

Hermione knew very well that she shouldn’t intrude on her friend’s private moment, but she couldn’t ignore the tightness she felt in her stomach. Looking down the crooked long hall of the Burrow, Hermione only saw Crookshanks playing with a mouse. Nobody would know if she took a peak. It was just a peak, not that different from the glimpses she caught of Ginny in the Gryffindor showers after all. She knew that was rationalizing her behaviour, but even a good girl could be bad at times. And so, instead of following logic and rules of propriety, Hermione gave herself to her Gryffindor curiosity and her hormones. Pulling out her wand, Hermione made quick work of a silencing and notice-me-not charm. Excited like she had never been before, Hermione sat down, spread her legs open and pulled up her skirt as she watched Ginny pulled a box from under her bed.

Intrigued, Hermione watched as Ginny took a shiny and long red object from the box. Before Hermione understood what the object was, Ginny had placed the base of the object firmly on the floor and squatted down until the object was sinking into her.

Ginny was using a dildo.

Hermione brushed her fingers on her damp knickers as she watched Ginny slowly work the dildo inside her pussy. With each of Ginny’s quiet moans, Hermione grew bolder and soon had slipped two fingers past her knickers and into herself. Hermione had never seen anything more beautiful. Ginny, with her cheeks flushed a light pink, fucking herself into a frenzy. Hermione watched Ginny’s breasts bounce with each movement, her eyes growing wide as the redhead teased and pinched her dark nipples into little buds.

Closing her eyes, Hermione worked her fingers deeper and harder into her wet pussy while listening to Ginny’s moans and whimpers. Hermione imagined how it would feel to have Ginny’s fingers over her skin, teasingly making their way into her pussy. As Hermione rubbed her clit, she thought of kissing Ginny’s breasts and sucking on her hardened nipples. Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Ginny run her fingers through her red pubic hair and give a small tug. The sight of Ginny being a bit rough combined with the pressure on her clit pushed Hermione over the edge. With her fingers deep in her pussy, Hermione felt her muscles clench tightly and wetness drip down her fingers. This was so much better than when she was all by herself.

Leaning back on her elbows and panting softly, Hermione looked on as her friend reached her own orgasm with a loud moan. Knowing that her time was running short, Hermione cleaned herself with a flick of her wand before standing up. Taking deep breaths, Hermione stood still waiting for her heart to be so fast. She couldn't believe what she had done but it had felt so, so good. This would simply have to be her little secret.

Straightening her skirt, Hermione looked once more to Ginny’s bedroom before joining the rest of the Weasley family with the wedding preparations.


End file.
